


We'll Run

by orbisomnia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just pure domestic fluff, Lots of cuddles, get ready to be hit with that soft shit, other dc members are very briefly mentioned/refrenced, singji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbisomnia/pseuds/orbisomnia
Summary: "I can hear it in your voice, you careLet me run my fingers through your hair,I'll keep you company at night,Baby I'm here to make things right."
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	We'll Run

Minji sat comfortably on the couch, quietly looking through her laptop trying to get some last minute work done. The apartment was quiet, odd considering she could’ve sworn she heard Siyeon come home already. She shrugged it off thinking that the younger girl had probably just decided to take a nap, and that she’d probably join her in their room later. 

Being so lost in her work, she didn’t notice Siyeon leaning in the doorway quietly looking in admiration at the older woman. She also didn’t hear the quiet steps approaching her as that look of admiration turned into one of mischief as Siyeon tried to sneak up on her. 

Before Minji knew what had happened, something rushed to her and hopped into her lap, almost too comfortably, as Minji instinctively stretched her arms out to catch whatever _it_ was. 

“Singnie!!” Minji laughed and shook her head as she looked down at a very comfortably and very sly looking Siyeon, sprawled across her lap, Siyeons arms now wrapped around her waist. 

“Yes dear?” Siyeon smiles, making herself comfortable.

“You comfortable?” Minji raised an eyebrow, smiling at her as by now she’s all too used to Siyeon’s random acts of affection.

“Very.” Siyeon leaned against Minji’s shoulder and made a small humming noise as if approving of her current position. 

“You could’ve just asked if you wanted to cuddle you know.” Minji teased lightly, leaning and moving herself enough to where she too was more comfortable. She was now laid comfortably on her side, Siyeon still having her arms wrapped around her sides keeping her close.

“I know but this is more fun, and I figured you could use a break from work.” Siyeon mumbled, her face now nuzzled in the crook of Minji’s neck. 

“Yeah...a break would be nice.” Minji said silently as she leaned back comfortably and rested an arm over Siyeons side. Siyeon didn’t respond aside from what was probably supposed to be “Mhmm” but instead came out as a low hum.

Minji knew Siyeon always worried about her, especially lately with everything going on and her having to work more than usual to make ends meet. No matter how tired she was Siyeon would always do little things here and there to bring a smile to her face, whether it was forcing her to take a break (most of the type with impromptu cuddle sessions), leaving snacks for her while she worked, or on the really busy days when she’d fall asleep while working she would wake up with a blanket thrown over her and if her head wasn’t in Siyeon’s lap, the younger girl would be fast asleep nearby in a chair or even the floor by the couch. 

Lost in deep thought she hadn’t noticed the younger girl reaching for her hand and holding it in her own, starting to lightly pinch at the skin on the back of her hand, it was a habit of hers Minji was quite used to especially after being together for so long. She also hadn’t noticed Siyeon had lifted her head a little to look up at her, her eyes turned slightly concerned. 

“I can see the gears in your head turning, what are you thinking about?” she asked quietly.

“Mm...it’s nothing.” Minji lied, taking her free hand to brush through Siyeon’s hair lightly. 

Siyeon stirred just a little, before giving the older woman a look that basically said she knew she was lying. “We’ve been together too long for you to think you can lie like that love.” 

Minji softly smiled in defeat and just rested her chin on top of the younger girl’s head. “I was thinking about us.” 

Siyeon went back to snuggling closer into Minji as she responded, “Good thoughts I hope?”

“Well...for the most part.” Minji spoke quietly, her fingers still running through the latter’s hair.

“For the most part?” Minji felt Siyeon shift a little but didn’t move too much.

“I was thinking about how much you worry about me sometimes, just makes me wonder.” Minji quietly replied unsure how to word what she was saying. 

“I only worry because I know you’ve been working so hard lately.” Siyeon responded, taking Minji slightly by surprise as she lightly placed a kiss on the top of her hand where she was previously pinching moments before.

“What about you though?”

“I’m happy if you’re happy Minji, always.” 

Minji lightly sighed, she knew how Siyeon felt, but sometimes just wished she would let her take care of her like she used to. Lately with the stress of everything, Siyeon losing her job, and outside problems surfacing threatening their home, Minji had been so busy that Siyeon had become the one taking care of her and making sure if she was alright. But Minji knew Siyeon was as stressed as she was, she just wished she knew how to help.

Several moments passed on in silence, neither of the two talking, quietly enjoying eachothers company as Minji played with Siyeon’s hair and Siyeon snuggled in closer and kept pinching Minji’s hands. Until Minji spoke up again, in a softer tone of voice than before, “Singnie?”

“Mmm?” Siyeon responded, almost sounding sleepy.

  
“What if we just left.” 

Siyeon sat up and looked at the older woman with a raised eyebrow, the confusion clear on her face. “What do you mean leave?”

“I mean it like it sounds, let’s just leave. Pack up what we can and just go somewhere. Anywhere.” Minji sounded hopeful, keeping Siyeon’s hands in her own. And before she could respond, Minji just kept going. 

“We could even leave tonight, pack up whatever will fit in the car, pick a random destination on the map and just go. Stay in motels every night, somewhere different every night. It’d just be you and me, nothing to worry about but us and wherever the road decides to take us.” Minji was beaming, almost sounding excited, much to Siyeon’s surprise.

“Baby you know we can’t...you have your job? And where would we even go?” Siyeon replied with slight concern in her voice, unable to tell if she was serious or not.

Minji’s expression changed to a more somber smile as she just sighed and cupped Siyeon’s face with her hands, to which Siyeon instinctively leaned her head slightly into them. Minji’s eyes were soft, yet suddenly unreadable even to Siyeon. 

“Listen to yourself love, when have you been the one out of us to be realistic?” 

Siyeon’s eyes widened slightly in realization, she then closed them leaning her head more into the older woman’s hands, unsure how to respond. Minji kissed her forehead lightly, before pulling her closer into her arms, going back to running her hands through the younger girl’s hair. 

“We’ll get through this Siyeon, but until we do, you don’t have to be strong for both of us. It’s okay to let your guard down too you know?” Minji’s voice was soft, something Siyeon always found great comfort in. She knew she was right, even if she didn’t want to admit it. 

The pressure of their landlords breathing down their necks and herself getting let go from her job, it’d taken a toll on her. But she’d been putting her focus on Minji instead, making sure her love didn’t have to feel the same stress she did. In all honesty, the older one had always been her shoulder to lean on for as long as they were together. This time though Siyeon just wanted to be that for Minji, even if she neglected her own feelings. 

“You know something?” Siyeon finally spoke up after a few moments more of silence.

“Hmm?” Minji replied, still calmly running her fingers through the latter’s hair, seeming content. 

“I hate that you’re right sometimes.” 

Minji lightly scoffed and replied in a playful tone, “Only sometimes huh?”

That earned her a light shove from Siyeon as she just quietly snuggled closer into Minji’s shoulder. “Don’t push it.” 

Minji just laughed, the same kind of laugh that always made her feel warm and safe. Minji always felt like home to Siyeon and she wouldn’t give that up for the world.

“Minji, on a serious note, can I tell you something?” Siyeon’s voice was quieter now as if she was deep in thought. 

“Of course.” 

“While I don’t mind you taking care of me, you can let me do it sometimes too.” Siyeon lifted her head just enough to look up at Minji before continuing. “You’re allowed to be weak too.”

Minji stayed silent for a moment before nodding. “I know.” 

“And even so, you know what else?” 

“What?” 

“It’s okay if we’re both a little broken. It’s okay If things aren’t how we pictured them years ago. In the end you still have me and I still have you. And that’s all that matters, right?” 

“Me and you against the world. I think I like that idea.” Minji said, tracing her fingers in shapes across Siyeon’s back calmly. Minji wasn’t certain about a lot of things, but the one thing she was certain about, was Siyeon. 

“Mhm.” Siyeon hummed before leaning up and placing a quick kiss on Minji’s cheek. 

“Love I think you missed.” Minji said, a playful smile on her face.

“Huh..?” Siyeon looked up clearly confused.

Minji just smirked and cupped Siyeon’s face, leaning down to softly kiss her lips, lingering just long enough to make Siyeon want more. But instead of giving the latter what she wanted, Minji placed another kiss on Siyeon’s nose, and then her forehead before comfortably resting her chin on top of her head. 

Siyeon just sighed and let Minji wrap her arms a little tighter as she snuggled closer into each other. Minji was starting to feel sleepy when she heard Siyeon speak up, a light tone to her voice, though she too sounded sleepy. 

“You know something.” 

“What?”

“I like your idea. Maybe we should run away.” 

Minji just laughed, not really thinking Siyeon would’ve taken her idea seriously, but then again it was Siyeon she was talking about. 

“No really!” She protested before continuing. “It’d be fun going on a road trip, just the two of us.” 

“Why? So I can listen to you sing off key at the top of your lungs the whole drive?” Minji teased. 

“You love my voice!!” Siyeon scoffed in mock-disbelief. 

“Maybe I do.” Minji knew Siyeon had a beautiful voice, and actually loved listening to her sing as she did a lot of the time. On short drives, in the shower, randomly around their apartment, whenever. Minji loved every moment, though she loved having the opportunity to tease her girlfriend even more.

Siyeon just huffed and continued, “We both could use the break, and I could even bring my camera! We haven’t added pictures to the wall in a long time…” Minji glanced over at the wall across the room that Siyeon was talking about.

Lights dimly lit up the twenty or so polaroids and pictures hanging on the wall, all showcasing bits and pieces of memories of the last 8 years. Some pictures were more faded than others, some even slightly torn from being moved from place to place. Some were of the both of them, others random candid pictures of Minji on their many dates. Even a few of them together with all their old friends. All of them were fond memories for both Minji and Siyeon, some of which the two wouldn’t trade for anything. 

The past 2 years had been rough on the duo, so as Siyeon had mentioned, new pictures hadn’t been added since a few years back when they’d first moved into the apartment. The last and most ‘recent’ 2 pictures were just a little blurry, even though to Minji, the memory they contained was as clear as if it had just happened the day before.

* * *

_“Siyeon come help me with these boxes! What are you even doing?” Minji yelled in the hallway outside their new apartment, holding an array of boxes, each covered in colourful tape (Gahyeon and Yoohyeon’s doing) and scribbled writing labeling each one._

_“I’m coming hold on! I just had to set something up!” Siyeon yelled back from inside the apartment._

_“I reallyyy could use your help though dear...plus not all of these boxes are just mine you know.”_

_“I know! But hey isn’t they saying; ‘what’s yours is mine and what’s mine is yours’ ?” Siyeon poked her head out the door, her hair a lil messy and tied up, as they’d been moving most of the morning and they’d unfortunately picked one of the hottest days of the summer to move. Siyeon had a playful smile on her face and Minji couldn’t help just shaking her head and chuckling under her breath._

_“If that’s the case, then these are still yours too!” Minji retorted, adjusting herself as the boxes were starting to get heavy. She heard Siyeon laugh and walk towards her, and felt the weight in her arms get lighter as Siyeon grabbed two of the boxes that just so happened to have been covering up Minji’s face._

_“Fine if you say so madam.~” Siyeon teased, sticking her tongue out at Minji before turning on her heel with boxes in hand, heading for the doorway of the apartment. Minji followed close behind, and ended up realizing too late that she might have followed a little too close behind._

_Siyeon stumbled on the way through the doorway causing Minji to accidentally bump into her, making her lose her balance even more._

_“Shit-” Siyeon swore before tumbling forward, boxes in hand, and Minji not too far behind. Mid fall there was a quick flash of light and a clicking noise that was too familiar to Minji. It was Siyeon’s camera going off._

_The boxes were now strewn across the floor and Minji had fallen ironically enough on top of Siyeon who sighed in a mixture of defeat and slight pain from the newfound weight on top of her. Minji propped herself up by her elbows to give the girl under her a little more breathing room._

_“Well luckily thing those boxes weren’t fragile huh?” Siyeon tried to joke, the expression on her face pleading innocence, but Minji knew better._

_“Please tell me that wasn’t planned.” Minji said, trying to sound serious, but the small smile on her face said otherwise. Siyeon just slyly grinned, and then shook her head._

_“No...but it might have made for a great picture!” She said, almost too proudly._

_“You’re a dork.”_

_“But you still love me.”_

_“Maybe.”_

_“MAYBE?” Siyeon’s face turned to one of mock-shock and she pouted up at Minji who was still leaning over her._

_“I said what I said.” Minji replied before leaning down to give her a soft kiss._

_Siyeon melted almost instantly but the feeling was short as Minji pulled away sooner than the latter would’ve liked, sitting up, ignoring the accidental quiet whine that left Siyeon when she pulled away from her._

_“If you wanted a picture of us you could’ve asked you know.” Minji joked, letting the very reluctant Siyeon sit upright as well._

_“Well you see…” Siyeon started, sitting up and reaching to where her camera was sitting. “The original plan was to get a picture of us walking in...the fall wasn’t really planned.” She took the picture that had printed out and shook it slightly seeing the photo slowly start to appear._

_Minji just shook her head, knowing Siyeon meant well, even if her plan didn’t go the way she’d hoped for. “Lemme see it…” she said, reaching out for the slowly developing picture in her girlfriend’s hands. Siyeon easily handed it to her, stifling a laugh as she did so. Minji soon found out why she was laughing so much._

_“Oh my god...Singnie we look ridiculous.” Minji couldn’t help but laugh, the polaroid was blurry, but you could see the shock on both of their faces, boxes flying, and the two of them clearly mid-fall. It was absolutely ridiculous but Minji loved it, and from the way Siyeon was laughing she did too._

_“That’s so going up once we unpack everything.” Siyeon slid over to sit beside Minji on the floor, camera now in hand, slightly leaning on the older woman’s shoulder._

_“Oh absolutely. Something we can definitely laugh at in the future.” Minji said as she placed the photo on her lap, noticing Siyeon had her camera in her hand again._

_“What are you doing now?” she said watching Siyeon flip the camera around and taking her free arm to slide around Minji’s waist and pull her closer to her._

_“I atleast want one more picture of us you know? For memory sake!” Siyeon said with a smile as she looked from the camera in her hands and back to Minji._

_“You and your pictures..” Minji lightly teased, but still leaning in closer to Siyeon making sure she’d be in frame._

_“You love it.” Siyeon said as she lifted the camera into position with her free hand._

_“Yes I do.”_

_Siyeon didn’t respond, and instead turned to give Minji a very quick kiss on the cheek at the same time as she snapped the picture. She grinned and Minji just softly smiled at the picture as it printed out, showing Minji with a happy and slightly shocked expression on her face, Siyeon happily kissing her cheek. It was a little blurry but still very cute._

_“That one’s definitely a keeper.” Siyeon said with a grin._

_“Yea and so are you.” Minji said softly before giving Siyeon another kiss on the cheek, wrapping her arms around the younger girl’s waist and leaning her chin on her shoulder, looking at the pictures in her hands._

_“While I’d love to sit in the middle of the floor and cuddle, there’s still boxes outside-” Siyeon started, before Minji interrupted her._

_“They can wait.”_

_“The door is still open dear.” Siyeon said again, leaning the side of her head against Minji’s who was still leaning on her shoulder._

_“Well go close it then.”_

* * *

Minji was smiling without realizing it, and lost in remembering the pass when a kiss on her shoulder brought her back to reality. Siyeon was looking at her curiously. 

“You were daydreaming again love.” 

“Not really daydreaming, just remembering.” Minji said, letting Siyeon follow her gaze to the pictures on the wall.

“Ahhh I see...that was definatly a good day.” Siyeon hummed, leaning more on Minji’s shoulder now.

“I actually think you might be right.” 

“Oh really? About what?” Siyeon said, her curiosity peaking back through.

“Yea. Maybe a little break wouldn’t be so bad.” Minji replied softly, thinking of the fun they could have. They both could use it, even if it wasn’t a permanent thing. 

“What about work?” Siyeon said, just a little doubtful.

“Work can wait, I’ll call them in the morning and tell them it's a family emergency.” 

“Are you sure you can pull that off?” 

“Oh absolutely.” Minji said with an almost mischievous smile, pulling Siyeon closer to her.

“Who knew Kim Minji would be so easy to convince to do such out of the blue things.” Siyeon teased lightly, happy to see she was rubbing off on the older woman just a little.

“Well, I have a girlfriend who’s made some points that are pretty hard to turn down.” 

“Yea I heard she was pretty good with words.” Siyeon playfully added, enjoying the lighter mood.

“I wouldn’t say that. I think she’s just too cute to resist.” Minji teased, planting another kiss on Siyeons forehead. 

“I won't deny that either but I think cute is a bit mild way of putting it don’t you think?”

“Don’t push your luck Lee Siyeon.” 

Siyeon didn’t respond aside from a light laugh as she snuggled up as close as she could to Minji as the older woman wrapped her arms around her a little tighter, leaning her head on Siyeon’s. 

Both feeling comfortable and content just in the fact that knowing that no matter what the future held for them, or what problems got thrown at them, they’d figure it out. Because in the end they would always have each other, no matter what.

And that was something that would never change.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was just a lil fluffy Singji oneshot I felt like writing, so I hope you like it! <3 
> 
> The summary and title are both from the song "I'll Run" by The Cab, which I listened to a little while writing this lol (Along with other songs lol) Fluff isn't my specialty but I hope this turned out well. :)
> 
> (I'm a sucker for song-inspired writings lol)
> 
> (I'm on twitter as @orbisomnia, and currently (as of 08/14/2020) I am at @orbisomnia_ until I get my main account back!)


End file.
